


to show (one's) hand

by jars (cas_bunny)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Card Games, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Gambling, Games, M/M, Poker, Post-Apocalypse, Prompt Fic, Sort Of, but also like not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_bunny/pseuds/jars
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale exchange more than chips in a friendly game of cards.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #9 "Game"





	to show (one's) hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH Guess The Author Round #9! The prompt was "Game."

Aziraphale picked up the scratch pad on the far side of their table. “Let’s see now my dear. I do believe that means you owe me one trip to the London Symphony Orchestra, six and three-quarters hours help with inventory at the bookshop, and one kiss.”

Crowley grinned across from him on the sofa in the back room of the shop. “Right, and I’ve won?”

Aziraphale shot him a bashful smile, “Twelve kisses and one James Bond film marathon.”

Crowley nodded. “Call it a night, then, shall we?”

Aziraphale paused, “What would you say to one more hand, my dear? And we make it interesting this time?”

Crowley regarded him carefully from across the table. Curiosity had always been his downfall. 

“What did you have in mind?”

Aziraphale gave him a sly smile, “If I win, you accompany me to the Greater London Area Literary Classics Society assembly next month.” 

He watched carefully for Crowley’s reaction. Although they had been open about their affection since the thwarted apocalypse, trading lazy kisses and sitting far too close together on the couch to be called anything other than ‘snuggling’ despite Crowley’s best protests, this was something else entirely. Crowley stood to gain nothing from this exchange. It was a sacrifice on the demon’s part and Aziraphale knew it. 

Crowley nodded, expressionless. “Alright, let’s get on with it then.”

Aziraphale shuffled and then dealt their next hand. He picked up his own cards and tried not to frown. A Jack of spades and a seven of hearts. Oh well, nothing wrong with one more assembly attended by himself.

“Fold.”

Aziraphale’s head snapped up as Crowley’s words tore him from his thoughts.

“What?”

Crowley shrugged. “I fold. Not a banner hand.”

Aziraphale stared at the rest of the cards on the table, and the discard pile from their previous hands.

“That’s… not right.”

“What?” Crowley scowled.

“That’s not right,” Aziraphale repeated. “You have two aces. I’m sure of it.”

Crowley raised one slender eyebrow above the rim of his glasses. “And how, exactly, would you know what cards I have?”

“Oh I’ve been counting,” Aziraphale waved his hand dismissively.

“ _Counting?!”_ Crowley practically squawked. “You promised no cheating!”

“I wasn’t _cheating_ , I was _counting!_ Completely recreational with no impact on gameplay, I assure you.”

Crowley was looking away from him now, the faintest dusting of red visible on his lovely cheeks.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said softly, his gaze melting from surprise into warm affection, “why did you let me win?”

The demon sighed and turned to look at him again. He raised one arm to remove his sunglasses and then flipped over his hand, revealing a pair of aces.

“I don’t mind being included in your life, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale felt something splinter and break apart deep in his chest. Wordlessly he leaned across the small space between them and pressed their lips together. After all, he had quite a debt of kisses to repay, and he intended to do so in full, plus interest.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't actually know the rules for poker. But yes, I'm pretty sure this scenario isn't actually feasible.


End file.
